Emmett Goes Prettyboy
by Zukaddy
Summary: SEQUEL TO EMMETT GOES EMO! Emmett goes prep, nuff said.
1. Emmett Goes Pretty Boy

**Ok, here is the sequel to ****Emmett Goes Emo.**** You may want to read that first if you haven't. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not. Mine. Got it? Get it? Good. **

**Song: We are the Pipettes by (who else?) The Pipettes**

Chapter 1: Emmett Goes Pretty(boy)

Flashback-

_Pulling off my emo clothes and pulling on some regular ones I called, "Alice!"_

"_Yes." She zoomed into my room, bouncing on the ceiling, since she had already seen the outcome._

"_Make me pretty."_

Emmett's POV

After asking for Alice's advice and she spouting a bunch of fast-talk at me, I decided to let her take charge. Lord knows she did pretty well on the emo, why wouldn't she do well on pretty?

"Hey, Alice?" I asked.

She stopped talking long enough to cock her head to the side and say, "Yeah? What'swrong,Emmett? AmIgoingtoofastforyou? Whatdoyouthinksofar? Isittoomuch?" **(goodluckfiguringoutwhatthatsays)**

"No! It's just, how about I just let you take charge. I don't really care what happens as long as I look pretty."

She thought for a moment, nodded, and disappeared for a second. I could here Edward downstairs laughing as he saw what she was thinking.

"_Oh, Edward, btw, what do you think?" _I thought, knowing he would pick it up.

"I love it, Emmett. It fits you much better than emo. Much easier to pull off too," he told me.

"Thank you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some affairs to attend too," I said, completely insulted.

He started cracking up as soon as I left the room.

I vampire-walked to Alice's room to see what she had planned. When I opened the door I gasped. It was better than I could have ever imagined…

**Ooh! Cliffy! In a humor story! OMG! Anyways, I want reviews, so Gimme! Gimme! Tell me everything, what you liked, didn't like, think is going to happen, everything, dahlings!**

**P.S. It's short, sorry. But I am very tired and want your feedback before I post a long chapter. **


	2. Abercrombie, Here I come

**This is the same as the chapter 2 I posted a few days ago, except for the ending. Someone pointed out that he couldn't sleep, which I had forgotten, so I changed it a little. You might wanna reread that part if you have already read the rest. ******

**Song: Touch Down Turn Around by Hellogoodbye. Very cheerleader… **

**Chapter 2: Abercrombie, here I come. **

Alice had turned her entire room into a clothing store. There were racks and racks of clothes throughout the room. The bathroom was set up as a salon. Had she really done this in only a few minutes! No way, she probably saw it in a vision and set it up a while ago…

Suddenly Alice was there, "Hey, Emmett!"

"Um… hey."

"Ok, what do you wanna do first, hair or clothes?"

"Clothes?" I asked, unsure.

"Good choice. Ok, here we have some jeans," she pointed to a rack on my right, " and here are the t-shirts." She pointed to another shirt. "Just go through everything and pick what you like! I'll return all you don't, so don't be shy!"

Scared by her exuberance, I jumped a little. "Uh… ok…"

"Ya know Emmett, if you want to be more preppy, you have to be more outgoing and sure of yourself, right now you seem pretty emo. That ain't good." She gave me a pep talk that showed me the bigger points of prep/prettyboy.

After Alice's little speech, I was ready to shed my Emo for good. I dove into the clothes.

…

And hour later, I submerged with a huge pile of clothes consisting of mostly Abercrombie or American Eagle clothes. With a little Hollister thrown in there.

Alice clapped and did a little cheer when she saw my pile. "Eeeeeeee!"

_Note to self: look to Alice for preppy lessons on behavior._ She seemed like she knew how to do it like a "prep" or "popular."

"So, Alice, what do you think?"

"Eeeeeeee!!!!!!" She squealed again. I took that as a good sign.

"You like?"

"Um. YEAH! I'm so proud of you Emmett!" She said, having an Esme moment.

"You said that when I decided to go Emo."

"Yeah, but this time I mean it."

"Oh, well that makes me feel special."

"It should," she said. "Now sit down." She pointed at one of the salon chairs.

"Um, Alice, why are there two chairs?"

"Cuz, I'm getting my hair done too, no duh."

"Who's gonna do mine?"

"Ima." A tall pretty girl walked in.

"'Ello, Meester Emmit. How aare you tooday?"

"Um, good."

"See Em, she will do your hair while Alexandra does mine!" Alice said, another tall blonde walked in.

"Soo, Meester Emmit, how do you want you haar?" Ima asked me.

"He wants it blonde, brownish blonde, with golden red highlights," Alice informed the stylist.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked.

"PHs! No! You'd ruin your hair. Trust me on this."

"Fine." I mumbled and sat back in my chair. Alice smiled and started speaking rapid Russian to the two girls. I understood none of it, which shows how much I learned in 12 years of 11th grade Russian…

Ima took my hair and started to wash and shampoo it.

I put my headphones in and blasted the music: The All American Rejects. Hair was boring, I zoned out for the entire thing…

**Hm? You likee? I hope you do. So yeah, just review please, I don't feel like writing a long note I'm sure no one reads. Tootles. **


	3. Zac Efron?

**Hola. I'm depressed. Hopefully writing will make me feel better… if you are wondering why I am depressed, it is cuz 3 people called me fat today: my dad, my karate teacher, and this kid that hates me. **

**Song: Dance Inside by All American Rejects**

**Chapter 3: Zac Efron? **

**Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas le mien. Or "This is not mine."**

Emmett's POV

I finally zoned out of the music when Ima plugged in the hairdryer. The loud buzzing sound pulled me out of my stupor.

I opened my eyes, and started.

O. M. G.

My hair!!!!!! It was brownish blonde with blonde highlights. I. I- I looked like… whom did I look like?

"Oh my jinkies!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" 

"You look like Zac Efron!" She told me.

Zac Efron: the High School Musical dude. Ew. There was NOOOO way that was possible. I could NOT look like him. He- He- he was gross! He can't sing! How did this happen!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, throwing my head back and reaching for the sky, like they do in the movies. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!!!!"

Alice just stood there for a second, staring at me with her head cocked to the side. "It looks good." Was all she said.

I glared at her. This was all her fault. If she hadn't had Ima do my hair, or anyone do my hair, for that matter, I would be fine. I wouldn't seem like a HSM2 wannabe. Yuck. I still can't even imagine.

I stared in the mirror for a few more minutes as Ima finished the last touches to my tresses. I would have to refer to them as tresses now, that's how "pretty" they were.

"I. Look. Preppy." I growled at Alice.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked.

"Er- well- no- yeah- I guess… but not like this! This- this is like beyond pretty! This is girly boy! OMG!"

"Face it Emmett. You are one of us. But it's ok. There are perks, like lots of friends, and Rosalie will talk to you again."

_Rose. I had forgotten about her shunning me. Hopefully she would like this new look. Even though I didn't like it, if she did, I would keep it. I loved her that much._

"Rose?" I called out softly, preparing to face my fate.

**Dun. Dun. Dun. **

**It didn't really help. I'm still pretty emo. Also, I think Zac is kinda hot, but waaaay too blown up. Also, I just noticed I'm wearing Abercrombie PJs. Does that make me preppy? But I'm not really. I don't really have a style… if I like it, I wear it. Anyways, enough with my rambling REVIEW!!!!! ******


	4. Abercrombie Emo

**Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. I have been spending all week writing my new story, New Moon. So check that one out, all right! **

**Song: I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte**

**Chapter 4: The Abercrombie Emo**

The door opened, slowly, hesitantly. Rosalie was scared for what was behind the door, scared of me. That sure didn't help my self-esteem, let me tell you!

"Aah! Emmett! I love it!" she was ecstatic. I breathed an unnecessary sigh of relief.

"Really?"

"Really. It's so much better than the other look."

"Ok, so you like everything, the clothes, the hair… everything?"

"Um, no duh! You look fab-u-lous! So prep. It's wonderful, babe."

"I love you," I said, inexplicable overcome by a surge of love. "Jasper! Stop screwing with my emotions!"

"Sorry," he yelled. "But you preppy guys are so easy to mess with it's almost boring!"

"So why do you do it?"

"Cuz it's not boring! It's just almost!"

I sighed, again, and turned my attention back to Rose and Alice. Alice was still getting her hair finished. Her black hair was being dyed blacker, inky. "I'm surprised you aren't emo, Alice. You have the look down."

She looked at her outfit, a black Abercrombie shirt, and dark blue flare jeans from Hollister. "Oh yeah, I'm the Abercrombie emo." **(AN- that's what some people called my the other day cuz I scratched my arms on wire, so I looked emo, but I was wearing Abercrombie. Thus, the Abercrombie emo was born.)**

Rose laughed at that one. "Abercrombie emo! Hah! That's such and oxymoron!"

"Yeah, Em, don't you know what a real emo is? Or a real prep for that matter?" she looked at my outfit and matched it to my personality. I could see the big red X, when she put those two together, in her eyes.

I could hear a burst of laughing from downstairs. Obviously Edward had seen it in her mind, and it had been funnier than what I was seeing.

"Emmett, darling. We need to talk. Your… persona, per say, doesn't quite match up to where it should be. We need to work on that a little," Alice told me.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

Then I walked out of the room. But I could hear Alice's jaw drop as another big X came up.

The Abercrombie Emo. That was me. Yay.

**Not my best, I know. But I'm in a melodramatic mood still from my last chapter of Blue Moon. Not my best funny-story-writing-mood. So please review, and I'll love you. Hey that rhymed! **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Personal Issues

**I'm back in black… or red… Anyways, I have the next chapter for you right here, oven fresh! Lol. **

**Song: Damn you Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous) by Cobra Starship **

**Chapter 5: Personal Issues**

They cornered me downstairs. There I was, watching cartoons, I blink, and suddenly I'm watching Alice looking pissed. Whoa. Major difference there!

"Emmett Cullen!" she shrieked.

"Present."

"You. Are. Such. An. EMO!!!!!!!!!"

"Whoa, mellow down a bit, can you?"

"NO!!!!"

"Ok, then, just yell it to me…" I was getting a little scared now. I may be three times the size of Alice, but she could be scary if she wanted too. Now was one of those times.

She screamed and cursed and ranted for a good ten minutes before Jasper finally came to calm her down. Even he was getting sick of it.

"Yo, Alice, calm down, honey!" he said.

"I. DON'T. Want too…" she was calming down as she spoke. Good ol' Jazz.

"Now, you tell Emmett what you want to say, calmly and slowly."

I sat up; I needed to listen to this.

"Emmett, darling. I think your issue right now with your, preppy-ness… is your personal attitude."

Jasper snickered at that.

"What?" Alice asked.

"So, you're saying that Emmett is having personal issues!" He and Edward, who heard our entire conversation due to vampire hearing and mind reading, cracked up. I hoped they were having a good laugh at my expense now, because tomorrow, they were so dead.

"Shut up, Jasper."

"Shuttin' up."

**Short, I know. Deal with it. If I am in a nice mood I'll post another chappie tonight. If you review, I get bored or online window-shopping, and if I feel like it. **

**The odds are against you, but who knows, I've been know to change my mind at the last minute…**

**REVIEW! Or I'll send a mad Alice after you! **


	6. Unemofication

**Hey, here's another chapter. I don't feel like Author's Noting…**

**Song: Number Five With A Bullet and You Know How I Do by Taking Back Sunday**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Stephenie? No. Is my last name Meyer? No. Do I own Twilight? No.**

**Chapter 6: Un-emo-fication**

After everyone had a good laugh at my expense, Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back up to her room.

For a small vampire, she's pretty strong.

She sat me down on her pink, Barbie bed and set up a projector onto the only wall not completely covered by magazine covers, pictures of clothes, and clothes. How she got the shirts and pants to stay up, I have no idea.

The lights dimmed. _Magic!_

She strapped my hands to the bed and ankles to the floor. I was too curious to try to resist.

Click. The projector turned on.

Suddenly hundreds on pictures bombarded me. Happy, preppy, American Eagle, Hollister models, and many other unmentionable things.

I shudder at the thought!

… Five hours later… and many, many, many more pictures later…

Click.

The projector stopped.

The lights turned back on.

I didn't move.

I couldn't move!

They kept coming. My subconscious couldn't take it! It had to dispose of some older images and ideas to make room for the new ones.

I could feel Maddy, Meredith, my other emo friends, black dye and nail polish, Hot Topic, and other gothic things being wiped from my mind.

It felt good.

Freeing!

I felt free! I was back to me! Preppy, happy, all around good guy! Yay!

"Kiss me! I'm Irish!" I said to Alice. Yeah, I was that happy.

"You're not Irish, Emmett, darling. You're… well, I'm not exactly sure what your ethnicity is… and no way am I kissing you."

I laughed, twirled, and did a leap for joy. "Whee! I'm so alive!"

Alice clapped her hands together like she was dusting off some dirt. "A job well done, if I don't say so myself."

"Yay! I'm un-emofied!!!!!!!!"

I crashed out of her room and ran to Rosalie. "Rosy! I'm back, baby! Kiss me, I'm Irish!"

She rolled her eyes at the end of my exclamation, but kissed me anyway.

"Awww, you two are so cute when you make up," Alice was standing next to us.

"Shut up, Alice," Rosalie said.

"Shuttin' up."

Tomorrow was school. I was so ready to be back in not-black!

"Wheee!!!! I love life!!!!1."

Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes, but smiled. Hey, I was happy again. What wasn't to smile about????

**There, a happy chappy! I figured Emmett's been emo long enough, he needed a.. I forget the word… but w/e…**

**REVIEW! OR I'LL SEND AN EMO AFTER YOU!!!!!**


	7. Without a Map

**Hey, I should be able to update more often now since I've finished my other story, Blue Moon. Check it out if you already haven't.**

**Also, take the poll on my profile!**

**Song: Wine Red by The Hush Sound (Who shot that arrow in your throat?)**

**Disclaimer: No, I am not a brilliant writer. I'm not even a good writer. I'm just a fan girl who likes to pretend she is a famous, published writer by making up stories and posting them on welcome to my life…**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all my friends mentioned in here. You know who you are… even if you aren't actually reading this, and if you are, you know who you are.**

**Chapter 7: Without a Map**

After my breakthrough came school. Oh boy… I was going to have to face Maddy and Meredith and Yana and all my other emo friends. What would they think?

Would they hate me?

… School…

I walked into the lunchroom and sat down at our usual table. Alice was already there.

"Hey, Em, you're… friends…. are staring at you."

"Who?"

"Those emo girls."

I turned around and looked at their table. They all turned around and pretended to be talking to each other…

Uh oh!

A few minutes later Maddy and Meredith walked up.

"Dude, Emmett. What's with the clothes, and hair, and shoes, and, well, everything?" Maddy asked, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, like, you so don't look, like, emo. What's your, like, issue?" Meredith joined in. She towered over Maddy, but Maddy looked scarier with her black and pink cat-eyes glasses. Yikes!

"Uh, I… got bored?"

Maddy just glared more. Another girl walked up next to her, Kelly I think her name was. She was in my history class. "Hey, guys, why are you talking to the preppy kids?" She giggled as she looked at me.

"Cuz, this, preppy kid, used to be our friend. He USED to be like us," Meredith snapped.

"So… he used to be, like, emo?"

"Yeah."

She laughed again. "Mer, I know you may have thought that preppy kids can be Goth, but that's just your silly little blonde brain working there."

Meredith just glared. "So not true!"

"Yeah it is, honey. Remember not letting me drive drunk on purpose!" Maddy laughed.

Mer huffed and stomped back to her table. I had tried to follow this conversation, but now I was totally lost. Without a map.

"Um… so… huh?"

"Basically, we are all pretty pissed that you come to school looking like us, be our friend, then get highlights the next day. Was it a joke or something?"

"No, I just… got bored…" I was at a loss for words. For once.

"Well, whenever you get bored of being prep and want to be emo again, remember, we are not friends anymore. So you can just take it somewhere else!"

Whoa. This girl was MAD! It fit her name… get it… Mad Maddy… lol…

She stomped away, following Meredith.

Kelly just shrugged. "Whatever!"

I was still really lost…

**Hey! I know you love it! Especially you Mer… **

**Yeah, that's me, the Mad Maddy… I try to live it down, but I have a huge temper…**

**So, review! I hope you like this chapter. I love writing it! Whee! I love writing about myself… and my friends… but not as much them…**

**Review! Or I'll send a Mad Maddy after you! AKA, I'll send myself after you!**

**P.S. take my poll please!**


	8. Preps

**Hey, y'all! What's poppin'? Anyways, my minor character poll is closed and the winner is –drum roll please- Angela! Yay! She's my favorite too. Second place was a tie between Charlie and Mike. I like Mike, too. He sounds cute :) I have a new poll up! So please take it!**

**Song: Angry by Matchbox Twenty**

**Ok, here's my next chapter! **

**Chapter 8: Preps**

Emmett's POV

After the confrontation by Maddy and her friends, I was left confuzzled. Alice taught me that word.

But Alice also didn't give me time to get un-confuzzled. She grabbed my arm as soon as they were gone and said, "Come on, Emmett. You need to make friends with the football team now!"

I gulped. "Football team?"

"Yeah, you're gonna try out for that, and I'm trying out for cheerleading! That way, I can support you!"

I didn't want to play football, and I told her that.

"Too bad. If you want to be popular, then you have to play a sport. And you are more than strong enough to be a lineman."

Linemen? What was that? "What's a lineman?"

"I have no idea, but it's a position in football. Hey, girls!" We had arrived at the cheerleaders' table. The footballers table was right next to it. In fact, it looked like a lot of the cheerleaders were at the football table, and vice versa.

They all looked up at us with distain in their eyes. "Who are you?" the head cheerleader, Noelle asked.

"Yeah, who are you," the guy she was sitting on, Joe Cosgrove, pointed toward me.

"Well, I'm Alice, and this is my brother, Emmett. He was wondering if he could do a late tryout for football. And I wanted to know when cheer tryouts are!" Alice was like cheer spirit bottled up, and the top had just exploded.

"Well, I don't know about football, but the cheer tryouts for juniors are tomorrow, after school. But you probably don't care. You wouldn't make it anyway," Noelle checked out Alice from head to toe. I guess she didn't pass.

"Oh? Really? Well, no harm in coming anyway, right?" Alice was unstoppable.

"Um, football tryouts were this summer," Joe said stupidly.

"No duh, Sherlock. Emmett wants to know if he could do a late tryout tonight." Whoa, Alice was tough, too!

Joe just stared at her. For a captain, he wasn't very bright. "Um, I guess so. Coach might not let him, though."

"I'll stop by and check after school," I finally spoke up.

They all turned toward my voice, like lions smelling blood, or vampires.

"Uh, cool, I guess," Joe turned his attention back to Noelle, who was by no means as pretty as Rosalie. She wasn't even as pretty as, well, anyone. She was definitely not remarkable in any way.

"So, I'll see you all tomorrow, girls!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, be there, don't be late," one of the other girls, I think her name was Brianna, snapped.

"I won't!"

We walked back to our table, and Alice told me, "I'm going to make it. I already saw it. They have no idea what's coming."

"Will I make the football team?"

She got a glassy look in her eye as she check. "So far, so good. Just, don't bring pie with you onto the field."

I shot her a confused look.

"You'll see. Cuz you're not going to listen to me anyway, am I right?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Stupid dumbbutt," she murmured as we reached the safety of our own table.

**Yay! Alice is going to be a cheerleader! Whee! But what's with the pie, you ask? Only I know, and I'm not telling! Ha ha ha! **

**Ok, y'all! Review please! And take the poll! I really need your help on this one!**


	9. Mission Kim Possible

**Hey! Two in one day! Aren't you lucky!**

**Song: Matchbox Twenty- Mad Season CD**

**Chapter 9: Mission Kim Possible **

Emmett's POV

After school I went out to the football field and asked the coach if I could try out for the team today. He laughed and said no way. I was too late; we were already a third of the way through the season.

But I could be a water boy, he said. I said, sure. Why not, right?

I was so wrong. It sucked.

I had to bring water and snacks out to the football players during practice. And I was treated like poop. Yucky poop!

But I was going to get through it; at least I could say I was on the "team." Sorta…

The next day was a little better. There was no practice, since there were cheer tryouts and most of the guys were helping to judge, or were just going to stare at the girls in their workout clothes.

I went to cheer on Alice. None of those girls had anything against Rosalie, in beauty, I mean.

After about seven girls, Alice was called to do her routine. She had made an entire routine in one night, I have no idea how she did it, by the way. I can't even do my math homework in that amount of time!

She came to the middle of the gym and was met by catcalls from the football players. Not me, of course. I was sitting with the rest of my family.

Alice just stood there and let them yell, then, once they stopped, she motioned for the music to begin.

A thumping, dance music filled the gym. It was just some cheer song, not something popular. Upbeat and fun.

Then, she began. And, whoa! Did she nail it! Her routine was amazing. Imagine the routine Kim Possible did to get on her cheer squad. I saw that last week when I was channel surfing. It was amazing.

And Alice did exactly that. She hit it so hard it cracked! If she didn't make the team, I was going to scream and rip those girls apart!

She ended, on the beat, and took a bow. Me, my family, and the entire gym gave her a standing ovation.

Then, it was time for the judges to deliberate.

"Well, that was… interesting," one of the girls, Megan, said. She was obviously dumbstruck by Alice's performance; she couldn't even frame coherent sentences!

The other girls gave their review, most of them short and stupid sounding, not a surprise. Then it was Noelle's turn to judge.

All eyes went to her. But she didn't speak. She just sat there, staring at Alice. Her eyes were wide open and silly looking.

For a whole minute, nobody spoke. Then, Noelle finally cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry. But no. We can't let you join."

Then entire gym broke out into boos.

"Hey!"

"No freaking way!"

Then, a chant of "Let her join! Let her join!" filled the gym. I started it.

Noelle was outnumbered. "Fine," she snapped. "We'll take it to a vote. All in favor of Alice raise your hands." The entire gym, minus Noelle and Megan, raised their hands.

"Ok, case closed. It wasn't unanimous. She's out," Megan said, hands on her hips, smiling smugly.

The boos began again.

"Ok, tryouts are over. Thanks for coming everyone! The results will be posted tomorrow outside of the gym," Noelle shouted.

The boos continued.

"Shut the hell up! Results are up tomorrow! So fuck off!"

The next day…

Alice tumbled into school, very, very excited. She hadn't stopped bouncing off the ceiling yesterday, she was so nervous and excited.

The gym doors were covered with girls trying to see if they made it. Alice joined them, ready to find out her fate…

As for me, I just went to class. I had water boy duty today, and today they wanted pies after practice. It was some sort of ritual…

**Whoo! Ok, pie chapter is the next chapter. I'll probably post it Tuesday, since tomorrow I won't be home. So, I hope you liked this one!**

**Review and take the poll if you haven't already!**

**P.S. Megan, I put you in! Sorry I made you kinda bitchy though…**


	10. Boston Creme

**Hey, it's a day late. But I've had a lot of homework lately, and I just didn't want to write it…**

**Song: Blake Lewis- A.D.D. so fetch!**

**Chapter 10: Boston Crème**

As for me, I just went to class. I had water boy duty today, and today they wanted pies after practice. It was some sort of ritual…

I walked into my first class, then my second, third… so on. My day passed in a blur. Repeated lessons, stupid tests, seriously, did the world come up with anything new? Ever! I mean, you can only learn the Civil War so many times before you feel like you fought in it. Well, Jasper actually did, but that's another story…

So, anyway, the day passed so fast that I didn't have a chance to not think about practice tonight for an entire minute!

Seriously! It was the only thing in my head the entire day! Aah! There is only so much apple pie my head can take before it explodes. Apple pie is like the Civil War, too much is a bad thing.

Finally, that last bell rang. The rest of the kids stormed out, rushing for their lockers. It was Friday after all. They were free.

I wasn't. I was bound by my water boy duties. Stupid coach!

But I went. The coach said the pies would be here in about a half hour. So I had 30 minutes to figure out how to get away before I would have to go out there with a huge stack of pies… and not try to throw up, trip, or both.

I didn't think of anything. Coach had me hand out Gatorade (c) the entire time. I was running around, it was like he was working me as if I was an actual player!

But I did it. It's not like it was hard or anything. I am a vampire…

Then, the pies came. They were Boston Crèmes. Uh oh. If I did something embarrassing, I would come up with a face full of chocolate. Crap.

Coach blew the whistle. "Pie time, boys!"

They cheered. One guy yelled, "Come on, water boy. Bring us the pie!"

I gulped… well if I could, I would have. But that's another human thing lost in the transformation.

"Yo, Everett," said the Coach. Getting my name wrong, "get those pies out there!"

I had to. So I grabbed the pies, 20 in one hand, 20 in the other, and made my way, carefully across the field.

So, yeah, I have a dirty little secret. When it comes to pie, I lose control of my legs, sorta. I can't really walk in a straight line and I trip a lot.

I really liked pie when I was a human.

And that tripping was happening now. I stumbled and clumbled my way across the grass. Then, when I was right in front of the quarterback, Joe, I tripped.

And pie flew everywhere.

I landed face first in a bunch. But two hit Joe and a bunch of the other big guys.

As I climbed to my feet, apologizing, they just glared. I was in big trouble, tomorrow.

I know I'm a big scary vampire. But these guys are big scary football players. The only difference is that they're alive, and I'm not.

Now, I can take on a few guys at a time, but not an entire team.

And an entire team was what I was going to face tomorrow.

I said sorry again and ran off the field to find if Alice made it or not.

… 10 minutes later…

I found her in the school library. She was doing research for something.

"Hey, did you make the team?" I figured she didn't. If she did, she'd be bouncing off the walls.

"Yep, I did. Sorta…" and she turned back to her books.

That was weird. But I didn't think much of it. She probably had just seen the uniforms. They were really ugly.

**Pie! Ok, review please, and take the poll if you haven't already!**


	11. Tomorrow the World Will End

**I've been busy and I've written two new stories… so shoot me! Sorry it's been so long!**

**Song: Nan You're A Window Shopper by Lily Allen**

**Chapter 11: Tomorrow the World Will End**

After talking to Alice I went home. Tomorrow would be really hard. I had a feeling I might need to expose our secret.

_Maybe I shouldn't go to school tomorrow…_

Edward walked in then and heard what I thought, "Yeah, I agree."

"What?"

"You shouldn't go to school. I heard they're gonna kill you, basically. And since they can't do that, you should stay home…"

Alice was home. I could hear her in the garage. "No! Emmett! Go to school! Noelle told me that Joe wants you on the team! She said he said doing that pie thing too guts and you're so big they want to make you a lineman! Don't bet against me, Em."

"Um… huh?" I was so confused too. I still had pie in my ears, I think.

"Go. To. School." Her little face was inches from mine and she looked angry. "Go to school or I'll kill you myself." Yikes, an Alice threat. Those are not to be taken lightly!

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good!"

"You're just gonna get hurt," Edward contradicted. _Always gotta be Mr. Negative, don't you._

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to school. I can take anything they throw at me!"

Or could I… we'd find out tomorrow…

**Short, sorry. I'm outta ideas… I need to get him out of this rut… **

**Review please! And take my poll!**

**I'll try to update some more this weekend!**


	12. Nerves!

**Hey, in an earlier chapter I said it was Friday so then 'TOMORROW' would be Saturday. There's no school on Saturday, so this is happening Monday and Emmett spend the entire weekend worrying!**

**This story is waaay OOC…**

**Song: Witch Doctor by Alvin and the Chipmunks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Chapter 12: Nerves!**

I had spent the entire weekend worrying about Monday. Would I have to expose our secret? Would I be beaten by them and made a social pariah if I didn't? Yikes! No one told me being prep would be so hard!

Monday finally rolled around and, if I had been human, I would be sweating bullets! We all piled into Edward's car and he drove us to school.

As I was walking in the big, tall, scary-looking doors, I heard a shout from behind me. "Yo, Emmett!" It was the football team.

They were looking pretty tough in their matching letter jackets and mean faces. I gulped but it didn't have the same effect as if I had, once again, been human.

"Hey, g-guys!" I was pretty terrified. When it comes down to football players, I'm like a little kitten—shaking and scared.

They walked up, Joe leading them. And except for him, they all looked pretty pissed at me. I guess I could take it as some satisfaction that they all had to look up at me; I was too tall. The fact that they were craning their necks to see me made their scariness less scary.

"Yo, Em, buddy. We need to talk," Joe said. He seemed pretty cheery though, so I wasn't too scared.

"Ok." We fell into step. He was still three inches, or more, shorter than me. It was kinda cool. This big, tough guy was shorter than me and I was scared! What was wrong with me?

We walked for a moment before he started talking. "I've been talking to the team, and they're pretty pissed. Like majorly. So, we've decided to take care of the problem for their pissiness. That would be you. "

I was starting to get nervous again. I really just wanted to bite the guy's head off, but I couldn't. We were in a parking lot. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, they thought the best way to relieve their anger would be to serve you the biggest beating you've ever gotten. That's why we're letting you on the team. As defense."

My mouth dropped open. They were gonna let me on the team! Holy crow! This was the coolest thing ever! Who knew they'd turn it around like that! "Yessir!" I grabbed his hand and started shaking it hard. Too hard, he winced in pain. "Oops, sorry!"

"You should be. We'll see you at practice, 3:00 sharp. If you're late, we'll rip you to shreds."

I laughed at the little threat those words held.

**Ooh! What's gonna happen???? I know! You don't! If you review you'll find out that much faster!**

**Take my poll and review!**


	13. Whatever happened to Alice?

Here's the next chapter! I hope this one is longer than the last few have been. Sorry about that, btw.

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

**Song: Down and Out by The Academy Is…**

**Chapter 13: Whatever happened to Alice?**

Practice started that day for me, and boy, was it not what I was expecting!

I got out there early and talked to the coach. He said I was playing tackle. It was a defensive position and since I was so big (I looked at my muscles happily at that) I would be a good person for that.

I was only replacing the first string guy, Tito. He had broken his leg in a game. I smiled and said nothing like that would happen to me. Which, of course, it wouldn't.

So, I was suiting up for practice. The coach had given me a loner uniform until mine came in. Joe came up and said to me, "Yo, Emmett! What's popping? The guys are all excited to have you on the team!"

I looked behind him where the rest of the guys were assembled. They didn't look excited.

"Cool," I said. "So, what do I do?"

Joe stopped smiling at that. "Haven't you ever played football?"

"Nah, I prefer baseball. Much more entertaining."

I could tell he wasn't expecting that. Oh well, he was going to have to teach me how to play. I mean, I didn't think it'd be too hard. All I had to do was make sure no one got by me. That wasn't so hard!

So after Joe explained the stuff to me, we started practice. Basically all Joe said was don't let anyone touch me.

Okeydokeyartichokey!

I thought it was going to be easy, but apparently it was "let's all gang up on Emmett" day.

I'm serious! It was like, look, Emmett! Get him! I had no idea football was so hard! But now I know what to expect. I just feel bad for the poor guys who tried to get me at the end. They'll be hurting for days and Jimmy is in the hospital for broken everything!

Well, that's what you get when you mess with the man.

The man being me, Emmett.

Alice's POV

My practice started today and I was pumped! I was just like a real cheerleader, spirit and all!

Oh, let me explain. I'm not an actual cheerleader. I'm the manager. As in, I hold their stuff, carry their stuff, and I don't even get a uniform. I mean, what a waste! It's like they were trying to annoy me!

Seriously, why waste a perfectly good person, well, vampire, and not let her cheer? I wanted to cheer!!!!!!!!

pouts

So, I went to the team room and watched as all those girls got to put on those cute little uniforms when I had a great idea! Ding! Went my head!

My idea was this: make a girl fall, break something, and then convince the coach to let me on the team! I know, it's mean, but hey! These girls were mean! I wanted to be on the team and I was going to! No matter what it took.

Being superfast, I was sure I would be able to push the pyramid enough to make a girl fall, without anyone noticing I had moved.

Oh! I hope my plan works!

Go team! Whoo!

**Gawd! That chapter sucked. Sorry, but now you all know why Alice is all depressed! Yay! Ok, review and you get to find out what happens next faster!**

**Review!**

**Poll results: What do you think of the Edward casting?**

**1****st**** place: Horrible! With 16 votes.**

**2****nd**** place: With makeup, he'll be passable with 13 votes. **

**And 3****rd**** place: He'll do with 11 votes.**

**My personal choice was 'with makeup, he'll be passable' but whatev!**

**Review!**


	14. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**This is not a chapter!**

**I repeat. This is not a chapter!**

**Sorry, guys. I've been really really busy with school, tests, and the holiday stuff. I will try to update this weekend, so keep your eyes open, but I can't be sure. I'll update when I can, which should be soon.**

**So, again, Sorry guys. I've just been too busy :(**

**L8r g8rs Maddy**


	15. Pyramid

**Sorry this update took so long. I've been wrapping up some of my other stories so that I can update this more often. But this story is coming to a close too. Not this chapter, but soon. **

**If you have any ideas for my next story, PM me please! I need a new idea…**

**Song: Time is Running Out by Muse (it's on the Twilight soundtrack btw)**

**Chapter 14: Pyramid**

Alice's POV

I was out there, with the coach, watching the team practice. Noelle was bossing everyone around and being a bitch. I really hoped she was on the top of the tower, and then I could break her leg! Yay!

I'm evil…

So, they were done the cheer for competition and were getting into formation for the pyramid. It was a four row one with four/three/two/one as the order. Noelle was on top.

Yay karma!

She got up there and was doing her arm waving cheer thing when I decided to put my plan into action.

"Take these, please," I said to the girl next to me. She was a manager too. I handed her the water bottles and Vitamin Waters I'd been holding.

"Uh, okay," she said. I felt bad for, like, a second, but then forgot about it. I guess the bitchy-cheerleader thing is rubbing off on me! Whoo!

So, that was when it began…

I jumped right into super speed, ran over to where they were, and pushed, just a little, on the third row. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to put the entire thing off balance.

Before I could go back to my seat though, I ran to our school vending machine, bought a package of cracker jack, and ran back to the gym.

I plunked my butt in my chair and pretended to eat popcorn while watching the show.

First, it teetered a bit. Then it steadied and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then, before everyone had gained their balance, Noelle started doing some complex cheer. The pyramid shook again and this time, the third row lost control and she came tumbling down, down, down…

She hit the mats, but hard. I could hear the bone cracking and smell the blood coming out. Oh crap. I had forgotten about blood.

I stopped breathing as everyone ran over to find out what was wrong. "I'll get the nurse," I called. I needed to get out of there fast. Faking concern seemed like a good way to do it.

Before anyone could say, "Head Cheerleader," I was gone.

**Yay! Will Alice make the team? Will anyone find out? Will I get takeout Chinese for dinner? Review to find out!**


	16. Teams

**Sorry it's been so long! I've been majorly busy with school and my other stories. **

**Song: Umbrella (cover) by Taylor Swift**

**Chapter Sixteen: Teams**

Bella's POV

Hey everyone, Bella here. I'm just gonna summarize what is going on.

Emmett is on the football team, and he's injured a bunch of players. But hey, what are you gonna do…

He is now pretty popular, since he's on the team, and he is a starter. He's a starter because he hurt the real starter. Don't you love the dude!

Alice has some evil plan to move up from water girl to cheerleader. I'm actually a bit scared as to see what she's doing. So far she has wrecked the pyramid and hurt Noelle. Right now she is running for the nurse, but, knowing Alice, she's planning something beneath that spiky little head of hers…

So there's your recap, now on with the story!

Alice's POV

I had left the little cheer girls and was on my way to the nurse. I was actually starting to feel guilty for hurting the head, but then I pictured those cute uniforms and my conscience shut up.

The nurse was with another patient, but I told her it was an emergency and she left the poor freshman. On our way back to the gym I told her what had happened: the part that didn't involve me pushing the pyramid. I mostly just said that Noelle had lost her balance and fallen. The mats had been placed a bit wrong and she'd hit them too hard. I thought her leg might be broken, but I wasn't sure. The nurse listened, and when I finished moved faster than I thought a human could!

We reached the gym quickly. Noelle was still crying her big, mascara-covered eyes out and the team was crowded around her. The nurse rushed over, took one look at her and called for one of the cheerleaders to call an ambulance. Stat! I ran over, still wanting to be a hero, and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle! We have a 911 in the gym. Send an ambulance pretty please!"

He was stuttering, still trying to work out whom he was talking to when I hung up. Eventually he'd figure it out…

One of the other top cheerleaders, Taylor, I think, came up and shoved a uniform at me. "You're on the team." Was all she said.

What!? "Uh, huh?"

"I said you're on the team. Noelle is too hurt to cheer, and you're our backup. Suit up and get back out here. ASAP."

My mouth dropped open in surprise and happiness. I was on the team! I was a cheerleader! Yaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hehe!" I jumped up and down and ran into the locker room. Changing at vampire speed, I had time to check my hair. It was spiky and cute, as usual.

I dashed up the stairs and back out to the gym. The ambulance had arrived and they were taking Noelle away on a stretcher. She was still crying, but this time I think the tears were from embarrassment. She looked pretty weird lying there…

"Alright, guys," Taylor yelled once Noelle was gone. "We've gotta practice non-stop. Allie doesn't know the cheers and the competition is in two weeks."

"Um, it's Alice." 

She looked me up and down. "Like anyone cares."

Ugh! My face would have turned red in anger if I could, but I managed to keep it all inside. I was part of a team now. Teams work together.

Go team!

**The end… I know it was bittersweet. Alice made the team, but Taylor is a bitch… **

**Emmett made the team, but he hurt everyone. Well, now he's a prep! Lol**

**I probably won't write a sequel… maybe in a little while. It would probably be Emmett Goes Gangsta… I really wanted to write that. Right now I need to work on my other stories, so later gaters!**

**Review cuz I love you!**


End file.
